Digimon Darkness Virus
by Inkheartpony
Summary: A dark figure has appeard in the digital world. A lustfull powerfull being has spred a virus changing the world into his own. The new genration of Digidestined rise to help, but can they stop this deadly virus or will they slowly become victims of it.


Gohst: this digimon fan fic is a tribute to my childhood 3  
I don't own digimon

It was the biggest storm the city had seen, everyone huddled up in their homes for the night, for fear that anyone caught in the storm would be harmed. Lightning flashed and the wind howled violently, trees bent at its power. Rain and hail slammed anything below. In the middle of this storm a young girl vanished from her bedroom.  
Her parents reported it to the police, but no clues where found besides the claw marks on her bedroom window. Her parents were devastated.

Half a year later, her parents still pray every night for her safe return.

Deep in a forest in a unknown place, a black haired girl stared with gray eyes into a swirling red light" Impmon" she whispered holding onto her tattered vest in fear" is this….real?"

The small Imp like creature smiled at her" As real as it gets cupcake! But remember….once you find them you have to return…you have a week"

she looked down at him. She had on a long black turtle neck sweater with a red vest over her chest. The sleeves of her sweater came down long like the sleeves of a robe, trimmed in red. She had on a pair of tattered blue jean shorts. She had on black boots worn and dirty. She held in her hand a strange device, it looked like a phone, but small and on a chain.

Impmon turned hearing something" Hurry….he knows!"  
She gasped and looked towards a huge castle looming in the distance. She heard his voice as the wind blew.

"FAYE"

She turned and hugged Impmon" stay safe….I'll be back soon…" she kissed his forehead before leaping into the swirling red light. Impmon rubbed his head blushing " geez…" he turned hearing the voice again. He rushed away from the portal" Good luck Faye"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Laughter filled the air at a nearby park. A young man stood on top of the top bar of the swing set staring down at another young man with a cocky grin" Come down? Why would I come down to your level Jake "he said in a cool voice.

The boy below him snarled" You jerk! Come down so I can wipe that smirk from your face!"  
The boy had messy red hair and bright green eyes. He wore a middle school uniform with his blazer thrown into the dirt.

The boy above had silver hair, he said it was natural but not many believed him until he introduced his father, who had the same hair. He had icy blue eyes and pale skin. Over his face silver trimmed reading glasses. He wore the same uniform as the boy but his was trimmed in silver, a sign of his rank amongst the others.

Sitting on the swing was a young girl with long brown hair and bright green eyes. She wore the female middle school uniform, with a pink skirt and blazer and was laughing slightly" Jake" she said grabbing the chain of the swing she sat on" All Shoma-san meant was that he could help you with your debt"

Jake looked at her" No, Rose, what he meant was that he had more money than me! And don't speak so respectfully to him!"

She smiled" then I'll call him Kai-kun"

Jake rubbed his head in frustration" THAT'S WORSE!! Don't be so friendly with him ether…."

Kai frowned and turned" Jake….I think I hear someone calling you "he said with a sly grin.

Jake turned seeing a small red haired boy rush forward. He had on a little black sweater and white shorts. He threw down his book bag and ran forward his eyes smiling. He hugged jakes leg and Jake sighed" Jin! Let go! I told you to go straight home after school!"

Rose got up and walked over patting the boys head" Hi Jin-kun, you look really cute today…" the boy hid behind Jakes leg shyly. Kai sat down on the bar and smiled" I think you should escort your little brother home Jake…."

Jake glared but looked at his brother and sighed. He picked him up and smiled" I'll see you tomorrow rose?"

She nodded" Of course! Let's meet here before heading to school!"  
Jake smiled at her then gave Kai a look before walking away with his brother in arms" Damn Jin…you know I hate leaving those two alone…why'd you have to show up now?"

Kai watched him go then jumped down next to rose" would you like a ride home?" he asked pointing to a waiting limo and its driver. She smiled" No, thank you though. Don't tease Jake so much kai, you two used to be friends "

Kai looked away" that…was a long time ago…"  
there was a crashing sound behind them. They turned to see a bright red light and a girl come crashing to the ground. Kai frowned and rushed forward leaning down" HEY!! Are you ok?!"

Rose pulled out her phone and walked over" she looks really beat up….let me call an ambulance…"  
he picked the girl up" No time! I'll take her" he said waving at the limo. The driver opened the door and he put her in. he pulled rose in after him and turned" Driver! To the hospital!"

Jake walked down the street with Jin sitting on his shoulders" ahh….Jin down pull my hair" he frowned when the limo came rushing by and he saw rose inside" h-hey! I knew it he made a move! They are headed for the hospital, let's go Jin!!" he said rushing down the street.

End prologue.

So here's the deal, it's been a while since I've seen digimon and I've forgotten most of the digimon and their personality's. So before chapter two, maybe you can help me match the right digimon to the right kid. :3

Faye=impmon  
Kai  
rose  
Jake  
Jin

I need four!


End file.
